Mixed Up Emotions
by MorganAshworth121
Summary: This is a modern AU of HICCSRID Ally Hofferson was one of the most popular girls at school. Hayden Haddock was the school nerd/Loser. Hayden goes off to another school and while he is gone Ally becomes the school joke. and when he comes back Hayden is the school bad boy Hottie. Will they fall in love or will they be mortal enemies forever.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **9 Years Ago- Elementary**

"I hate you Hayden!"

Hayden was on the ground. His eyes were filled with tears.

"Ya well you are just a big bully!"

Hayden stood up and started to walk away but Ally grabbed his wrist, yanked him and threw him against the brick wall. And it wasn't a soft push, she pushed him hard. No one was there to help him because the two were at the back of the school. It was where Snotlout, Fishlegs and Hayden sat and at lunch.

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Because I HATE YOU!"

"But why do you hate me?"

"Because you and your friends are super annoying!"

"At least my friends aren't fake!"

"What do you mean?"

Ally's voice was a bit softer now like she was kind of enjoying talking to Hayden.

"Your friends are only your friends because you are popular and they have to like or else you bully them!"

Ally was about to answer him when they both heard a shout come from nearby-

"HAYDEN!"

They both saw Snotlout (Hayden's cousin) and Fishlegs (Hayden's best friend) running towards them.

"Hayden are you ok?"

Snotlout looked at his cousin with worry clear in his eyes.

"Why Ally? Why must you do this?" Fishlegs practically spat the words at her.

"Because he is a complete dork and you two are nerds."

With that she turned around and walked back inside but if you looked closely you could see a tear roll down her check. She hated bullying Hayden but she had to or else he would be picked on by people who were much worse that her.

 **In Class**

Ally sat with her best friend Heather and the rest of the group.

"Ugh why can't Hayden just move to another school?"

"Oh you didn't hear the news?" Heather had a little glint of happiness in her eyes.

"What news?"

"Well Hayden is moving to a different school but that's not even the best part."

"What could be better than him moving schools?"

"His new school is half way around the world!"

"Finally! We no longer have to put up with him!"

 **5 Years Later**

 **Ally's Pov.**

It's been five years since Hayden left and it just isn't the same. I miss him and without him everything just seems off.

"Hey Heather."

Ally sat down at her usual table in her usual spot right next to Heather.

"Hey Ally."

Heather turned back to everyone else and they continued their convocation. Ally sat there quietly for a moment before –

"Heather do you ever miss Hayden?"

"EW! NO! Why do you ask?"

*GASP*

"Ally do you miss him?"

"EW! NO!" I just lied to my best friend.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Geez!"

"Ok?"

"Whatever. I am going to get some juice."

"Ok"

Ally got up and got up and walked in the direction of the juice. But she was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't notice that Snotlout's foot was in her way (Snotlout didn't even know that his foot was in the way to begin with."

As she walked past her foot locked on his causing her to fall face first. As she fell she let out a blood curdling scream. The scream startled both Snotlout and Fishlegs. This caused Fishlegs to drop the bowl of half-finished chocolate pudding on her head. And it caused Snotlout to jump back which accidently ended in him kicking her in the gut. It caused Ally to wrap her arms around her stomach and groaned in response.

Ally was so startled that she was practically frozen in place. She thought that her friends would rush over and help her but no one came. She looked up to see Heather take out her phone and start snapping pictures of her. Then everyone started to laugh and join in taking pictures. People started to pat Snotlout and Fishlegs on the back saying well done and nice work.

Ally bolted up and ran out the cafeteria. She ran to the back of the school and remembered what Hayden had told her-

 _"Your friends are fake. They only like you because they have to!"_

He was right. Hayden Haddock was 100% right.

 **Present**

People still tease Ally and Snotlout and his gang (Fishlegs and Tuffnut) bullied her constantly.

People threw pieces of paper at her with harsh words written on them. Some said-

You should just leave LOSER!

Or even worse

Go curl up and die!


	2. I'm Sorry

Chapter 1- I'm Sorry

 **Ally's Pov.**

It's been nine years since I saw Hayden and it's been four years since the incident in the cafeteria. I usually just keep my head down and my hood up and today was no exception. The only thing different about today is that we are getting a new student but other than that people still teased me. I know that I deserve it. I bullied Hayden for most of Elementary which caused him to leave and now I am being bullied.

I hate what I did to him and now I am paying for it.

I sat down in class where I always sit. At the back in the corner with no one next to me and I hope it stays that way. I know that there is a new kid coming and all but eventually he will find out what happened and tease me just like everyone else. So in the long run it would be better if he just sat next to someone else.

 **Hayden's Pov.**

I arrived at school this morning and went to the principal's office. His sectary gave me my schedule and the principal took me to my first class. I walked in and people stared at me. While the principal talked to the teacher I looked around the class. I noticed a girl with her head down and a hood covering her face. The principal finished talking to the teacher and left.

"Right then class. We have a new student. Class this Hayden Haddock."

People's mouths dropped open and gasped. I heard a few saying "Wow" and "That's Hayden."

The girls head snapped up and as soon as I saw her eyes I knew exactly who she was. I remembered all the times she teased me but this time Ally Hofferson you won't be able to because this time I am different.

"Right Hayden take a seat."

I saw that there were three open seats. Two were next people that I don't know and one was next to Ally. I decided to sit next to Ally.

As soon as I sat down Ally lowered her head again. I started to wonder why Ally Hofferson the most popular girl in school was sitting alone. We sat in silence until lunch.

 **Lunch**

At lunch I sat with Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut. The three of them were in a full on convocation. It went on for a few more minutes before they finished. Once they finished they turned to me.

"So Hayden what happened?"

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Well look at you. What happened to make you change?"

"Well after I left it gave me lots of time to grow and think. And in the end I ended up changing a lot."

"Wow."

"Speaking of change what happened to Ally"

"Oh dude! I can't believe I forgot to tell you!"

"Tell me what?"

"Well about four years Ally accidentally tripped on my foot and let out a blood curdling scream that caused Fishlegs to drop his pudding on her head and caused me to jump back which made me accidentally kick her in the stomach. Now she is the school joke and we are the popular ones that pick on her."

"So the roles have reversed."

"Yeah"

"In that case I am going to pay her a little surprise visit."

"Ok dude. Oh by the way she is the library."

"Thanks."

I know exactly why she is hiding in the library. It is the only place where you are 100% safe from being bullied. I used to go there on the days when I needed a break from Ally and her constant bullying.

I arrived at the library. Said hi to the librarian and walked over to where Ally was sitting. I sat down right across from her. I didn't say a word for a while until I had found just the right words.

"I know exactly why you are here. You are hiding in the one place that is 100% bully proof. But I never thought I would she The Ally Hofferson hiding in here."

"Yeah. Well I never thought I would see you again."

"Are you happy to see me? Did you miss me?"

"Kind of."

I was a bit taken back. She actually missed me! The one that used to bully me missed ME! But no matter I couldn't get her to look me in the eyes or take of her hood.

"Ally."

"Yeah?"

"Can you please sit up and look me in the eye?"

She slowly started to straighten and I saw something that I have never seen before. Her checks had dried tear marks on them and her eyes were full of hurt and fresh tears.

"Why were you crying?"

"Because after four years of bullying I finally know how much I hurt you and I deserve all of this!"

I turned my head away breaking the eye contact.

"Hayden I am so so sorry. I thought that I was somehow protecting you but now I see that all I did was hurt you and I know that I can't change the past but I am sorry."

I snapped my head back up. I couldn't believe what I was hearing right now. She actually apologized to me. ME!

"Y...You're sorry."

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Don't take this the wrong way Ally but I don't think I can fully forgive you just yet but I do partly forgive you."

"Its fine I understand."

With that she put her head back down. I stood up and left. I thought I was ready to talk to her but I'm not just yet.


	3. Project

**Chapter 2- Project**

 **Hayden's Pov.**

I still can't get what Ally said out of my head. She thought that she was somehow protecting me. In her mind how was she protecting me and more importantly what did she think she was protecting me from? I would ask her but I have been spending most of the day avoiding her.

Just then then the bell went. Well looks like I better head to class.

 **In Class.**

Ally sat with her head down and her hood up like always. I sat next to her doing anything but work when I actually heard something mildly interesting.

"Class partner up. Tomorrow this class has a free day where you can do anything but here's the catch. Whatever you do you have to do with your partner then you have to write up a report on what you did and how it affected your relationship with the person."

That defiantly caught my attention. Everybody started to partner up. I looked at Ally and I realized that nobody would ask her to be their partner so I had to do something. I knew that I couldn't get anybody to be her partner so I only had one option.

"Hey Ally. Do you want to partner up?"

She looked at me in utter shock for a while.

"Ya-a-a s-s-sure."

"Great. So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Um. Why don't we go on a hike?"

"That sounds like a lot of work."

"That's not completely true. There is this one path in the forest opposite the school that is mostly flat and if there is a storm I built a tree house a while back so that I could hide out there."

"Hmm…Ok. I am in!"

"Great. So meet tomorrow afternoon outside the school gate?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

After school I went home. Had supper and went to bed. I was going to need a good nights sleep if I had to spend the afternoon with the person who bullied me for most of Elementary.


	4. Invited

**Chapter 3- Invited**

 **Ally's Pov.**

Me and Hayden agreed to meet in the library at lunch to plan our hike. I got to the library first so I sat down where I always sit. I put my head down and waited. While I was waiting I noticed someone standing behind me. I knew that it wasn't Hayden. Whoever it was had threating aura surrounding them. I sat up and turned around to see Snotlout towering over me.

"You know that you used to chase Hayden into hiding in the library just to avoid you and yet here you sit. Now you are the hiding. How ironic."

"What exactly do you want?"

"I just wanted to remind you of what you did. Of all the things you ever said and did to Hayden and yet you still expect Hayden to forgive you after everything!"

With that he swiftly punched me in the stomach and left.

And it wasn't exactly a soft punch. He punched me hard and it was going to leave a big bruise that was going to take a while to heal.

I put my head down and pulled my hood up. I started to silently sob when I heard someone coming toward me. I stopped sobbing but kept my head down.

"Hey Ally."

"H-h-hey H-H-Hayden."

I felt like I had no control over my own voice.

"Are you ok? Did someone hurt you?"

"I am f-f-fine."

"You don't sound fine."

I took a deep breath and I felt like I had control of my voice again.

"Don't worry Hayden I am perfectly fine."

"Ok."

I could hear the scepticism in his voice but I knew there was no way to reassure him without telling what had just happened so I decided to change the subject.

"So about the hike tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"I was thinking that maybe we could have lunch in the clearing."

"Ya that sounds like a great idea!"

"Great. So shouldn't you go have lunch with your friends?"

"Nah. They can manage without me."

"Ok but I am not the best company. I tend to read more than I talk."

"It's fine. I tend to check my phone or fall asleep."

"Ok. It's your funeral."

I took out my book and started to read. I looked over the top of my book to see Hayden half-heartedly look through his messages.

 **Hayden's Pov.**

I was looking through my messages when I got one from Snotlout.

 **"Hey Hayden. Guess what!"**

 **"What?"**

 **"Scott is having a party on Saturday and he invited the 12** **th** **Grade."**

 **"Awesome."**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Wait does that include Ally?"**

 **"Yeah. Don't ask me why but she is invited. Scott sent a message blast to the whole grade but I figured that you wouldn't really check your messages so I decided to personally fill you in. You're Welcome."**

 **"Thanks."**

 **"No Problem."**

I put my phone away and looked at Ally.

"Hey so you are aware that you were invited to Scott's party on Saturday. Right."

"Yeah. I am totally aware and no I do not plan on going."

"Why not. Parties are fun!"

"Parties aren't exactly my thing."

"Come on. Come to the party and I promise you will have a total blast."

"I am not about to win this argument am I?"

"No, no you are not."

"Ugh. Fine."

"Great see you there."

With that I got up and I was about to leave before-

"Wait. You expect me to walk there. That's like an hours walk!"

"You don't have a car."

"No Hayden. Not everybody owns a car."

"Ok. Then I will pick you up at 6 sharp."

"Ok."

I left the library and headed to my last class.

 **Ally's Pov.**

I couldn't believe what had just happened! Hayden was going to pick me up then take me to some party and still take me home that is just a lot more than what I expected from someone who partly hates me.


	5. Hike Part 1

**Chapter 4- Hike Part 1**

 **Ally's Pov.**

I woke up this morning and immediately started to get ready for my hike with Hayden. I couldn't explain it but I was actually excited to go on a hike with Hayden. I suppose it is because I am really excited to be able to share something I love to do. Every time I have felt down or alone I went for a hike and eventually I built a little tree house and I started to camp out in the forest. It would always make me feel better and I couldn't wait to show Hayden my favourite spot.

 **Heather's Pov.**

I can't believe Hayden aske Ally to be his partner. The school hottie asked the school joke. Ugh it is so annoying especially because Lissa and Rose won't stop talking about it and it is starting to get on my nerves!

"Heather what are we going to do?!" Lissa practically screamed at me.

"You know what I actually have an idea."

"What! What's the plan?" Rose said

"Well she is going to be at the party tomorrow right."

"Yeah?" They both looked at me warily.

"Well then all we have to do is get her really drunk and she will do something stupid. Then we take pictures and post them on Facebook."

"How is that going to get Hayden to hate her?"

"Simple. If she does something stupid enough which she will he will hate her for it!"

"That could work!" They said in unison.

 **Hayden's Pov.**

I was waiting outside the school for Ally. I was checking something on my phone when all of a sudden someone put their hands over my eyes.

"Guess Who?"

"Ally is that you?"

She removed her hands and I turned around. We were face to face. Our noses were almost touching and it made my stomach flutter for a brief second.

"We should probably get going." I said as I started to turn around.

"Yeah. "

We started our hike and for a little while we were quiet and it was really uncomfortable until Ally spoke up.

"Hey. I am sorry about the whole surprising you thing."

"No its fine."

"You sure you seem a little off."

"I am totally fine. I was just thinking."

"Oh ok. Sorry to interrupt you're thought but the silence is KILLING ME!"

"OK then what would you like to talk about?"

"Well….Why did you insist on me going to the party?"

"Because I don't usually go to parties and when I do I like to have someone there to talk to and you are the perfect person."

She gave me a very unamused look.

"Ok fine. I was just hoping to go with someone who isn't looking for a make out session."

"Really I thought you liked to have make out sessions with girls."

"From time to time yes but not a parties."

"OK that does make sense. But I should warn you that I have never been to a party so I won't be the best company."

"Don't worry about it."

"Any advice?"

"Yeah. Don't get drunk. You might end up doing some crazy stuff."

"Got it."

We talked and laughed for a while but then it was ruined when it started to rain. It was pouring and Ally immediately looked at me and shouted-

"Follow me."

We started running and after a few minutes I could see where she was headed. I saw a smallish tree house like structure on the ground. We were almost there when she tripped and fell into a huge puddle of cold rain water. I helped her up and we ran the little distance left to the tree house. I was a little small but it would hold. Looked like we were going to be spending the night.


	6. Hike Part 2

**Chapter 5- Hike Part 2**

 **Hayden's Pov.**

The rain was really coming down. I was standing by the door. I turned around to look at Ally only to see her shivering. Her teeth were chattering. I crouch walked over to her and sat down across from her. Her white shirt was wet and clung to her. Her jeans were sopping wet and the denim was making her even colder. Her knees were pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. My shirt was wet and my pants were Ok but then again I didn't fall in a puddle. She was looking down.

"Ally."

She looked up at me. There were water droplets in her hair that made her look adorable.

"Yeah?"

"Are you wearing shorts or something under your jeans?"

"Y-Y-Yeah. Why?"

"You need to take off your jeans."

She blushed a little bit.

"Why?"

"Because if you wear your wet jeans all night you will practically freeze to death so you need to take them off."

She hesitated for a bit before she took them off. She was wearing what looked like pajama shorts. She was blushing like mad. But even without the jeans she was still cold. I opened my arms and gestured for her to come closer like for a hug. She hesitated but then moved closer. I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her. After a moment she wrapped her arms around me and put her head on my chest.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem."

After a while she fell asleep in my arms and eventually I fell asleep to. I suddenly felt a protective surge. I have no idea where it came from.

 **Morning**

 **Hayden's Pov.**

I woke up to a bright shining sun. I looked down and saw that Ally was starting to wake up. Once she woke up she looked up and started to blush again. I let her go and she sat up. She put on her damp jeans and sat down again.

"Should we get going Hay?"

"Ya. Besides we both need to get ready for the party remember."

"Oh Ya. Let's get going."

We walked for a while. Once we got out I drove her home.

"See you later Hay."

"See you later A."


	7. Party Part 1

**Chapter 6- Party Part 1**

 **Hayden's Pov.**

Once I dropped of Ally I went home to get ready. I had a shower and then got dressed. I decided to wear my dark blue jeans and a dark blue shirt. Between my dark urban brown hair, dark blue shirt and jeans it really made my light green eyes pop. I then got my phone and went to my car. It was five to six. I got to Ally's house at six. I went up to her door and knocked. A second later she opened the door. She was wearing a knee high floral dress with dark blue wedges. Her crystal blue eyes were shining. She looked amazing.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. I am just really nervous."

"Don't be I will be with you the whole time."

"Thanks but you don't have to do that."

"I want to."

"Why?"

"To be honest with you I am not too into parties myself."

"Then why are we going?"

"Well I wasn't going to go myself but then you said that you weren't going so here we are."

"Ok. Let's go."

On the drive over we talked and I made sure that she knew what not to do. When we got there she looked very nervous. We went in and she had a bewildered look in her eyes.

"You are OK just stay close."

"Ok."

We walked over to the bar and sat down.

"I will be back now. Only have one drink while I am gone ok."

"Ok."

"And nothing to strong. Ok?"

"Ok."

I got up and walked over to Snotlout and the gang. We talked for a while. Before I went back to Ally.

 **Ally's Pov.**

After Hayden left I turned to see that the bar tender was Lissa.

"Hey Ally. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Um….Sure. Just nothing to strong."

"Ok."

She walked to get something out of the supply closet and came back with a small shot glass with clear liquid. I drank it and all of a sudden I felt like I was floating. OH NO! Hayden is going to KILL ME! I am totally drunk. I wonder what Lissa gave me?

I put my head down and half fell asleep. I needed to sleep off some of this but at the same time I felt like dancing.


	8. Party Part 2

**Chapter 7- Party Part 2**

 **Hayden's Pov.**

I walked back over to the bar and saw that Ally had her head on her arms. I wondered why though. When I sat down I noticed that she was asleep. I turned to Lissa and asked her for some water. She gave me a puzzled look but went to get the water. All of a sudden Ally's head shot up. She looked over at me. Her eyes were glazed and she looked relaxed.

"Hey Hayden."

She lent forward and I smelt alcohol on her breath. Just then someone sat down on her other side. She turned to face him and he leaned in to kiss her but just before they could kiss I pulled her away and dragged her to my car. I couldn't take her home not like this. So I decided to take her to my house. My dad wouldn't mind seeing as he was away for the week. She had fallen asleep on the way here so I carried her inside and put her on the couch. Just as I was walking away she caught my wrist.

"Stay. Please."

I looked over my shoulder. She looked so innocent. I sat down beside her and she snuggled up close. I felt two very strong emotions cores through me. One was that same surge of protection and the other was adoration for the girl curled up on me. She wasn't asleep though. She was just drowsy. She looked up at me and I looked at her. Then all of a sudden she crushed her lips onto mine. I was shocked at first but then I kissed back. But suddenly I became fully aware of what was happening. I broke the kiss and she looked utterly confused. I think I surprised her. But then I heard something. It was a dry choking like sound. That could only mean one thing. I quickly took her to the bathroom. She spent 10 minutes coughing up whatever she had in her stomach. I gave her some water and she fell asleep on the couch. I lay down on my bed and recalled the night's events. We went to a party where Ally got drunk, probably by accident seeing as she has never drunk before. We then came to my place where she kissed me and I broke it. She then coughed up everything in her stomach. It has been one crazy night. I started to wonder why I kissed back in the first place. Am I starting to fall for Ally? I fell asleep on that thought.


	9. Feelings

**Chapter 8- Feelings**

 **Ally's Pov.**

I woke up the next morning with a headache. I looked around and tried to remember what happened last night. I know I am still a bit groggy but I am 100% sure this is not my room. Then I realized I was on a couch and then everything came crashing back to me-

 _I had gotten drunk and Hayden had brought me to HIS HOUSE._ It made sense but still it is HIS HOUSE! Then I remembered what happened after we got home- _Just then I crashed my lips onto his. He just looked so hot in that moment and I lost control. He kissed back and his lips felt so amazing but then he pulled away. I wanted him back so bad but then I felt weird and I spent the next half an hour coughing up everything in my stomach. Once I finished he lay me down and I fell asleep._

I turned around to see that Hayden had been watching me for a little while now. He was just staring at me. I was frozen in place.

 **Hayden's Pov.**

I woke up and walked downstairs. I went to go check on Ally only to see that she was awake. A look of confusion crossed her face then realization and lastly a look of shock. She suddenly noticed me and she froze. I wanted to walk over to her and hold her close but I knew that she would just push me away so instead I looked down and then spoke-

"Don't worry nothing happened."

She was still frozen but seemed to find her voice.

"I know I remember everything."

I looked up. I was speechless. She remembered everything which includes the kiss. She didn't seem to be finished-

"Hayden I am sorry if I surprised you with the kiss and I am sorry if I had ruined everything."

I walked over to her and sat down. She looked away. I placed my fingers under her chin and gently made her face me.

 **Ally's Pov.**

"It's alright. You were drunk. You didn't know what you were doing."

He was wrong. I knew that I was kissing him. By the time we got to his house I wasn't that drunk. I had slept of most of it and yet I kissed him. And he had just given me the perfect excuse. Now I wouldn't have to tell him how much I really wanted that kiss. I no longer had to tell him that he is an amazing kisser.

"I am still sorry though."

When I looked into his eyes it almost looked he wanted to kiss me but then he snapped out of whatever daze he was in.

"It's alright. Now we should probably get you home."

"Ya."

On the drive back to my house all I could think about was how I was going to explain to Hayden why my parents weren't at home.

We arrived and I walked up to the front door. Hayden followed and I was afraid to even open the door but I did.

 **Hayden's Pov.**

She looked very nervous but she opened the door. Everything was quiet. The house was empty. I looked at her. She looked disappointed and lonely.

"Where are your parents?"

She looked down.

"They are away on business."

I felt like she was hiding something but I didn't want to pry. I didn't want to leave her here alone but I couldn't just stay without her asking me to.

"Oh...Ok….I'll just be going then."

I started to leave.-

"Ummm…..Can you stay?"

"Yeah."

I walked back over to her.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. What do you have?"

"Hmm….We have Divergent, the whole Twilight series Hmm…. Oh and Vampire Academy. What do you want to watch?"

"Hmm….Vampire Academy."

"Really but it is a chick flick."

"True but I saw how your face lit up when you mentioned it and it isn't so bad."

"Ok. I'll go get some snacks. The movie is already in the DVD player. Just hit play."

"Ok."

I walked over and hit play. Ally soon came back with a huge bowl of popcorn and a few slabs of chocolate.

She sat down and put the snacks down. She was sitting pretty far away. I wanted to pull her closer but that might freak her out so I thought of a plan.

"So Ally why you do like this movie so much?"

"Well I think that it shows that girls can do anything that boys can. It also has romance and just the right amount of action. But of course the book is way better."

"Hmm…."

I scooted closer and she didn't realize until she was looking right into my eyes. In the back ground I heard a romantic moment and I took my chance-

"Do you like me?"

She was a little stunned but soon recovered her voice.

"A-As an f-f-friend ya."

"Well I _like like_ you."

She stood up and broke the moment.

"Hayden you don't like me. You are just confused."

I stood up looked at her and then left.

"Hayden wait!"

I refused to listen. I was hurt and my pride was hurt.

 ** _Authors note_**

 ** _I am sorry for the late update. I was battling to write this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed._**


	10. Hurt

**Chapter 9- Hurt**

 **Ally's Pov.**

After Hayden stormed out last week I felt bad. I think I really hurt him. I didn't mean to and I really didn't want to but I did. I hurt him. And I feel terrible!

Now every time I pass him in the hallway he ether ignores me or pins some random girl to the wall. Not like they complained but still it was annoying. In class we sit next to each other so now he practically sits at the table across from me. I hurt him just like I did all those years ago. But it didn't just stop at him avoiding me. He avoided everyone. At lunch he always disappeared.

I finished eating and I was going to go to the back of the school. I always went there so that I never forgot. I was almost out when Snotlout stepped in front of me.

"I don't know what or how but you hurt Hayden. BAD."

I just walked past him. I was not in the mood. I already felt bad enough. And thankfully he didn't stop me. I pushed open the double doors and sunlight hit my face. I my eyes a second to readjust but once they did nothing could have prepared me for the shocking scene in front of me.

There sitting where he used to sit. Back against the wall, legs crossed and head hanging. I was about to leave when his head snapped up. He looked at me for the first time in a week.

"What are you doing here Ally." Each word dripped with hatred.

"I….Uh…..I a-always come here at lunch."

He looked at me for a little while longer then he hung his head again. I was about to leave before I heard him speak.

"Well are you going to explain? You owe me that much."

"I come here so that I never forget. So that I never become the person I was all those years ago."

"Interesting. You can stay but that doesn't mean we are friends."

I walked over and sat down.

He looked at me and then out of nowhere he started to lean in. Then he kissed me. I was surprised. It felt just like the night when I had kissed him. His soft and amazing lips. Just like before he pulled away, not that I kissed back at all. He looked at me for a second longer.

He was about to kiss me again when I stood up. So did he. He caught me by the wrist and pinned me against the wall. He had my wrists against the wall. He had a tight grip. He looked at me straight on. My heart was beating like crazy.

 **Hayden's Pov.**

I looked Ally in the eyes. I saw an emotion that I didn't want to see. I saw fear. Clear cut fear. She was afraid of me. I looked at her wrists and realised that I was holding her wrists way too tightly. Not only was she afraid of me but I was hurting her. I released her wrists and back away slowly.

"H-H-Hayden?"

"I-I-I am s-s-sorry Ally."

Then I ran inside. I couldn't look into her eyes and see the fear any longer. This time I had hurt her. Instead of her hurting me.


	11. Research

**Chapter 10- Research**

 **Hayden's Pov.**

After my little in counter with Ally I full on avoided her. Now I sit on the other side of the classroom. Whenever I see her in the hallway I hide in the crowd and keep my head down. At lunch I and the gang sit on the opposite side of the cafeteria.

My whole system was working amazingly until class.

In class I was minding my own business when the teacher said-

"Class your next project will also require you to have partners."

At first that didn't so bad. I mean if we choose partners then there is a whole class of people I can ask but then he continued-

"But this time I will be assigning you your partners."

That left it up to luck for me and Ally not to be partnered up but of course there is no such thing. Because halfway down the list he called out that me and Ally would be partners.

Well that completely ruined my day. The project is more along the lines of a research and presentation project. We have to choose an animal, find interesting facts, put it altogether in an essay, make a poster and present it. We have two weeks to do it.

This is going to be the worst two weeks of my entire life!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-**

 **Ally's Pov.**

At lunch I went straight to the library to start the project. I had a feeling that after everything that happened Hayden would probably stay as far away from me as possible, especially seeing that he is already doing it.

I walked in and headed to all the books on animals. I looked through them and eventually decided to do the project on leopards. I gathered up all the books I could find on leopards and took them out.

I went to my locker to put them away. I then headed to class. I got there ten minutes early so I decided to sit and draw for a bit. I zoned out so bad that I didn't notice that Hayden was watching me. I didn't notice him until he shuffled forward. I looked up at him. From this angle his hair has streaks of light brown in it and his eyes seemed to be even greener if that is even possible. I turned my attention back to my drawing. He didn't leave or talk and that made me nervous. The last time he didn't say anything it ended badly. I was about to say something when he spoke up.

"So Ally when we are goanna work on the project?"

"Um- I – ah kind of already choose the animal."

"Oh. What did u choose?"

"Um-A leopard."

"Awesome."

"What you drawing?"

"Um-If I tell you are not allowed to make fun of me."

"I promise that I won't make of you."

"Ok. I am drawing-"

"Yeah?!"

"Peter Pan and Tiger Lily."

"Can I see it?"

"Um-Sure."

I slowly handed him the book and he eagerly took it. He looked at it for a while then handed it back to me.

"It's amazing."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I smiled at him and he returned it with one that reached his eyes. Just then the bell rang and we headed into class.


	13. Surprise

**Chapter 12- Surprise**

 **Hayden's Pov.**

All I can see is little balls of light. Everything else is dark. All I remember is that I was at a party when someone said that Ally isn't hot or even slightly appealing. I remember getting into a fight with the person and I remember getting a few good punches in before he got me on my forehead just above my eyebrow. After I lost just kind of started walking and here we are. I have no idea where I am all I know is that it is not anywhere that I remember. I am 100% lost. There is only one thing that I can do-

"HELP!"

 **Ally's Pov.**

I am outside. My parents are gone. They are on another business trip. I would sit inside but it is suffocating. I came out here to enjoy the peaceful night. The stars are out and the street is quite. I thought that it would be nice but it just makes me feel even lonelier.

"HELP!"

I sit upright. The cry for help slices through the silence. Someone is out here. Someone needs help. I look around. Then I see him.

Hayden is walking in the road screaming for help. His eyes are dilated which means he is drunk. He has a nasty cut bridging the gap between a broken nose and a bleeding temple. Blood is oozing out the cut and running down his face.

I stand up. I don't think he can see me. I walk a bit closer to him.

"Hayden are you ok?"

He looks at me.

"Ally? Can you help me?"

"Of course."

I walk over and direct him toward the house. I walk into the kitchen.

"Sit on the counter and wait here."

I go and get the first aid kit.

"OK I am going to clean the wound and stitch it up. Ok?"

"OK."

I dab some cotton wool in cleaning alcohol. I reach up and lightly touch the wound. He cringes. I yank my hand back. He looks straight into my eyes.

"It's ok. Carry on."

I slowly and carefully clean the wound. I am not used to doing it for someone else. I can do it just fine for myself but it is harder doing it for someone else.

As soon as I am finished I start to thread a needle. I reach up and start. I can feel his eyes on me. I gather up the courage to look at him. His eyes are focused solely on me. I turn my attention back to the stitches.

"So how do you know how to do this?"

His voice startles me.

"Well sometimes Snotlout punches me really hard or he pushes me hard into the lockers so I kind of learnt through train and error."

"Oh. I didn't know that he does that. I am sorry."

"It's fine. I deserve it after everything I did to you."

I finish off and pack everything away.

"Ally you don't deserve any of it. You have already paid and you have apologized."

"Hayden you see it that way but it still haunts me. Anyway you should get some sleep you can stay here for the night."

"Won't your parents flip out?"

"Nope. There will be gone for two weeks."

"How often do they leave you here alone?"

"Often enough."

"Oh."

I go and set up the couch for Hayden to sleep on.

"Ok. There you go. Now get some rest and if you have any more questions you can ask tomorrow. Night."

"Night Ally."

 **Hayden's Pov.**

Wow. Ally not only helped me but is letting me stay here for the night. She told me to get some rest but I can't sleep. I am too busy thinking about what she said. Snotlout actually hurts her. And he doesn't just hurt her mildly no he hurt her bad to the point where he needed to learn how to stitch up her own wounds. And on top of that she is left her all alone half the time.

I have got to help her I have got to protect her whether she knows it or not. I am going to become her Guardian. No one is going to hurt her on my watch!


End file.
